<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Slogan by HeartinBayCity (ChelleBee53)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25790215">New Slogan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleBee53/pseuds/HeartinBayCity'>HeartinBayCity (ChelleBee53)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Josie In Trouble [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Another World (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:47:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25790215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleBee53/pseuds/HeartinBayCity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This AU "Josie In Trouble" story takes place in 1990, during Josie's career as a model.<br/>I'm sure I'm not the only one who thinks that Josie was a real brat back then.<br/>All characters not invented by me are the property of Procter and Gamble Productions.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Josie In Trouble [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>New Slogan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Any discrepancy between this story and what actually happens during the making of a commercial is for the sake of the plot.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SCENE ONE</p><p>(The scene is the kitchen at the Frame farm.  Sharlene, John, and Josie<br/>
are at the breakfast table, eating scrambled eggs and bacon.)</p><p>SHARLENE: It's good to have you home again while your apartment is being painted.</p><p>JOSIE: Well, I'd rather be at a hotel.</p><p>JOHN: Don't be silly. Why should you spend all that money, when we have plenty of room?</p><p>JOSIE: I'm a model, not a farm girl, remember?</p><p>(Sharlene sighs)</p><p>JOHN: I understand you're shooting that PLUMP'N'COMFY PILLOWS commercial this afternoon.</p><p>JOSIE: That's right. "PLUMP'N'COMFY PILLOWS--- so soft, so comfortable."  There's just one thing I don't like about the commercial.</p><p>SHARLENE: What?</p><p>JOSIE: It doesn't matter, because I'm not going to do it.<br/>
(Scene fades out)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>SCENE TWO<br/>
THAT AFTERNOON</p><p>(The scene is the studio where the PLUMP'N'COMFY PILLOWS commercial is being filmed.<br/>
Sharlene is on the set, standing next to the director.<br/>
We see a bed with a small table next to it. On the table are a lamp, a hairbrush, and a comb.<br/>
Josie, wearing floral pajamas, is sitting on the bed.)</p><p>SHARLENE: I want to thank you for inviting me to this shooting, Mr Hamilton.</p><p>HAMILTON: You're quite welcome, Mrs. Hudson.</p><p>SHARLENE: I'm just sorry Josie is being such a problem.</p><p>HAMILTON: Don't worry about it. (Turns to Josie) Now, Miss Watts, let's try that again.</p><p>JOSIE:  In my line of work, I really need my beauty sleep.  And that means I need my PLUMP'N'COMFY PILLOW (Lies down, puts head on pillow)PLUMP'N'COMFY PILLOWS--- so soft, so comfortable.</p><p>(Several seconds go by)</p><p>HAMILTON: Now, Miss Watts, that's not how this commercial ends.</p><p>JOSIE: (sitting up) As far as I'm concerned, it is.  I absolutely will not snore.  It would spoil my image.</p><p>HAMILTON:  In that case, we'll have to find somebody else... but who? </p><p>JOSIE: Now, just a minute! <i>I'm</i> the one who was chosen to endorse these pillows!</p><p>Hamilton: (Ignores Josie, looks at Sharlene) How about you?  Want to be in a commercial?</p><p>SHARLENE: (thoughtfully) Yes, I think I could do it.</p><p>JOSIE: (doing some eyerolling) <i>You</i>? You've got to be kidding!</p><p>SHARLENE: Well, why should they have to go to the trouble and expense of finding somebody else just because <i>you</i> are behaving like<br/>
a prima donna?</p><p>HAMILTON: Exactly.</p><p>JOSIE: This is ridiculous!  <i>She</i> can't do the commercial.</p><p>HAMILTON:  I think she could, if she doesn't mind snoring.</p><p>SHARLENE:  I don't mind snoring.</p><p>JOSIE:  (sneeringly) Well, Mama, there are a lot of things  <i>you</i> don't mind doing  that I'd be ashamed to</p><p>SHARLENE: (breaking into Josie's speech) All right!  That does it! (Sits on bed, turns Josie over her knee, reaches for hairbrush.)</p><p>JOSIE:  What the Hell are you doing?</p><p>SHARLENE: What I should have done a long time ago. (Starts to spank Josie.)</p><p>JOSIE: Hey!  Cut it out!   OW!  OW!  Stop!  OW! OH! OW! OW! OW! OH!  OW!  OW! OH! OUCH! OW! OUCH!<br/>
(Whacks and yells continue as scene fades out)</p><p>SCENE THREE<br/>
THE NEXT MORNING</p><p>(The scene is the kitchen of the Frame farm.  John, Sharlene, and Josie are at the table, eating French toast. Josie is sitting on a pillow.)</p><p>JOHN: Sharlene, you make the best French toast in the world.</p><p>JOSIE: That's for sure.  (Turns to Sharlene) Mama, I want to apologize again for the way I behaved.</p><p>SHARLENE: Well, I'm sure you've learned your lesson.</p><p>JOSIE: Boy, did I!</p><p>SHARLENE: And they've made a slight change to the PLUMP'N'COMFY PILLOWS  slogan.</p><p>JOHN: Oh?  What is it?</p><p>JOSIE: (grimacing) "PLUMP'N'COMFY PILLOWS---so soft, so comfortable--- wherever you need them most."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>